In current search engines used in Internet, or other networks, the selections are performed by characters, namely, words or characters are used as keywords in searching, for example, in the network, such as Yahoo, Yam, Sina, etc. use search engines. However the words or characters are confined by necessary nations or areas or languages used. Thereby application of such kind of engines is limited. Furthermore, the current used translation software cannot have correct translation results. They are incorrect, even the users cannot understand what means of the translated words. Thus the prior art cannot satisfy the necessity of users due to limitation of using characters as searching tools.